Accurate amplitude and phase control of a carrier signal is important for sensor processing. Traditionally a high speed clocking mechanism has been used to achieve a high accuracy for amplitude and phase of the carrier signal. However, a high speed clocking mechanism has a high power consumption and thus is not suitable for mobile devices. Conventionally, in-phase and quadrature phase paths have also been used. However, using in-phase and quadrature phase paths not only requires more die space but also requires an in-phase and quadrature phase circuitry, thereby increasing the complexity.